fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cupid's Arrow Shoots Max
A Maximum Ride fanfiction: MAXxIGGY. Oh, by the way, this story has no wings. Chapter 1: Boys Staring at Me I can't believe them. I can't believe Fang of all people would cheat on me - especially with my own sister Ella! My name is Maximum Ride, but most people call me Max. I'm dating - or used to be - dating Fang, until I found him smacking tongue with my sister in my room! I rushed downstairs and bumped into Iggy, one of my friends. He's fifteen years old, just like me and Mr. Cheaty-pants over there. "Max, what the heck happened to you?" Iggy asked. "This is the very first time you've cried before." "F-fang . . . he cheated on me!" Iggy's eyes widened, but then a few seconds later his eyes filled with anger and hatred. Okay, here's my question, or questions: Uno, why did Iggy care so much? Dos, if he was going to punch Fang, wouldn't he miss because of his blindness? He stormed out of the room and headed upstairs to Fang's room. Isn't he sweet? Minutes later, I saw Iggy dragging a bruised and unconscious Fang downstairs. He smiled at me. "There." "Thanks, Iggs." I told him. Anyway, the next day, I was walking down the hallway of school, in other words, Hell for Teenagers. Then, the hottest boy in the entire school (not Fang, he's rated ugliest after what he did to me) looked at me and smiled. I thought in my head, Oh my gosh! Jason is looking at me! What do I do? There are two Jasons in the school - so we call one Jase and the other just Jason. I put on a cute smile on my face and gave a sheepish wave and ducked into class. I didn't see staring at me has I wobbled into the class (I seriously didn't notice, but Kimberly told me), off balance and light headed, going to her sit on the opposite side of the room from him, next to Kimberly. "Max, what's wrong? You just staggered in here looking like a drunken deer caught in headlights. Get it. STAGgered. Deer. Oh, never mind, what's up?" "Jason just smiled at me," I said with a grin on my face. "OMG! That's amazing! What did you do?" "Well, at first I was a little stunned then I gave him the smile-and-wave technique. That's it." "Wow! Maybe he'll talk to you after school? Where do you think he'll take you? When will he take you?" "If he even asks me out. Maybe he just smiled to be polite." I couldn't understand why Jason would like her anyway. Didn't he have a girlfriend? Then, Kimberly's voice snapped me back. "Come on, Max! Of course he's going to ask you out!" Kimberly turned her head, looking to the other side of the room. ". . . if he doesn't, the second hottest guy in the school is staring at you right now." I turned her head to see Iggy just turning his head back to the front of the room like he was paying attention. Iggy paying attention? To me? He couldn't even see! "No, me and Iggy are just friends . . . if you even want to call it that." "Okay, whatever, but he's staring at you again," Kimberly said, turning her attention back to the teacher. I couldn't help but blush a little. Chapter 2: When Boys Ask You Out The rest of the day passed quickly. Every class I had to repeat my encounter with Jason to all my friends, every detail from what shade of blue he's eyes were when he smiled to what hand I had waved with. I wasn't sure about the whole "The hottest guy in school liking me" thing but after talking about him in every class, recess and through lunch I was really hoping that he would talk to me or at least smile at me again. When the bell rang last period I gathered her books and headed to my locker. When she got there Iggy was just closing his locker. "Hey, Iggs.." Sabrina said casually. "Hey." Iggy murmured and walked towards the doors. I remembered this morning when he had giving the same mumbled response. She had totally forgot to ask him what was wrong, but who could blame her? She was caught up in the world of Jason. "Iggy!" She yelled running after him. I caught him just outside the doors of the school. "Are you okay? You seem a little weird today." Iggy didn't answer he just kept walking with he's head down. "Iggy," I grabbed his sleeve to stop him. He did and turned to face me. We stared at each other again, like they did this morning. I couldn't help but notice the sapphire blue, blindess of he's eyes and the way his shaggy blonde hair feel cutely just over one eye. Iggy broke the silence. "So I hear Jason has a crush on you." Why would he bring that up? I wondered. "Yeah apparently, though I can't see why he would." I admitted to him. Iggy just chuckled and shook his head. He started to walk away and mumbled something along the lines of "You really don't see you self clearly, Maximum." "What was that?" I asked. "I said…" He turned around to face me, and when he did he froze, then anger crossed is face, just for a second, and he finished. "I said I'll see you at home." He turned and walked away. Just then there was a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jason standing there with his breath taking smile. "Hi. I don't think I've ever introduced myself, I'm Jason." "I know." I said breathless like a fan meeting their idol for the first time. No stupid stupid! Why did I say that? "I'm Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max." "I know." It didn't sound creepy coming from him. "So I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe see a movie with me a tonight?" He shot me a dazzling smile. "Yes of course I would." I sounded breathless again. "Okay great. I'll pick you up at 7:00?" "Yeah. great." "Okay, see you later Sabrina." He gave me one last perfect smile before turning and walking away.